earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:That sure looks familiar
Since we're under the GNU FDL license, what do we do with this? It's a little annoying to see ER's work and formatting put there uncredited...--Naiama 22:37, 25 June 2007 (UTC) On one hand, it's kind of annoying. On the other, it's kind of flattering. We can't copyright the format and I don't think we can claim ownership of the artwork that came *from* Blizzard originally, but if they start using our stories or artwork, we can certainly send a friendly email to their moderators asking them to make their own content. --Stamp 23:12, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ETA: I did a little research. The current admin of the Sentinels Wiki looks familiar: Niain. Their moderator page doesn't even hide where it came from originally. --Stamp 23:16, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of this timeline work, but if I have time I'm going to re-read the GNU FDL. Maybe we all should, really. I thought anything from other works in that license have to be credited at the least. --Naiama 02:36, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hahaha, I linked the image! I meant this :P. --Naiama 06:13, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Modification Uh, well, I'm looking at Section 4 of the license. Ugh, I don't know. It's the fact that he/she took everything, including the exact formatting we use (and right on the front page, for example). Flattering or a sure sign of laziness? --Naiama 06:18, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it's possible that we're seeing a flattering sign of laziness. Quite obviously, page designs were drawn directly from the ER Wiki - and some of the pages have text that still refers to Earthen Ring and the Earthen Ring Wiki. But they've been online since April or May 2007 and haven't been grabbing our original artwork or original stories, so I'm hesitant to turn it into much of a crusade. I agree it's a little frustrating to see someone just mimic the ER Wiki's look, but it could be something other than laziness - it could be that Niain just isn't very familiar with Wiki design, liked how ours looked, wanted to get something started for the Sentinels server, and borrowed our design to accomplish the project. If it were somehow a competing Wiki or they were doing more brazen things like claiming our original artwork and stories as their own, I'd worry more, I guess. Thanks for being so vigilant, though! --Stamp 11:29, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::Does anyone have contact information for Niain? I think that it's worth asking for credit for the work done (mostly by Lilithia, I presume) on this wiki's look and format. I think it's appropriate and also makes it clear that we're aware of it. Stories and art might be more precious work, but original work should be credited. :::How about this ... I'll head over to their wiki and leave a polite note. --Tai 12:47, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::::That seems reasonable, Tai. Niain's email address is on their moderator page, I believe. (The one that even has Earthen Ring still mentioned in it, last I checked.) --Stamp 13:48, 27 June 2007 (UTC)